1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic containers and more particularly to such a cosmetic container (e.g., lipstick) having a battery powered light.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a woman may use a mirror as an auxiliary tool to apply pomade of a lipstick to the lips in a bright environment. Hence, a type of lipstick with a light and a mirror is commercially available. The conventional lipstick is shown in FIG. 7. The lipstick comprises a shell 41 having two bottom holes 411; a light assembly mounted in the shell 41 and comprising two upper lamps 423, a plurality of intermediate cells 422, and two contacts 421 provided in the hole 411 in which one contact 421 is electrically connected to the lamps 423 and the other contact 421 is electrically connected to the cells 422; a pomade 44 mounted on the top central portion of the shell 41 above the cells 422 and disposed between the lamp 423; and a cap 43 releasably secured to the top edge of the shell 41 with the above components concealed therein in a non-use position, the cap 43 comprising a mirror 431 on its outer surface.
In use, an individual may first remove the cap 43. Next, one hand holds the mirror 431 and orient same toward the mouth and the other hand holds the shell 41 with the lamps 423 facing the mouth. Next, the fingers of the other hand press an insulative membrane (not shown) to cause the contacts 421 to electrically interconnect. Hence, electric energy is supplied from the cells 422 to the lamps 423 via the contacts 421. As a result, the mouth, particularly the lips, is lit by light rays emitted by the lamps 423. Therefore, the individual may begin to apply lipstick to the lips.
However, the well known lipstick suffers from several disadvantages. For example, both hands are full and the fingers of the other hand are required to press the membrane continuously throughout the makeup. This may cause discomfort to the other hand if the makeup takes a relative long period of time. Further, it is not convenient. Moreover, the emitted light may be partially blocked by the pomade 44 which typically has a diameter of about 1 cm. And in turn, not sufficient light is directed toward the mirror 431, i.e., the image shown in the mirror 431 may be blurry. As an end, the makeup may be done in a difficult way. Thus, a need for improvement exists.